


Lazy Afternoon

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, College AU, Fictober 2018, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Stressed Keith (Voltron), klance fluff, me? projecting because coLLeGe? more likely than you think, midterms are horrifying, tests are awful and stressful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Lance performs his boyfriend duties for his stressed-out boyfriend Keith, fluffiness ensues.





	Lazy Afternoon

       Lance was sprawled on the floor of his and Hunk's apartment, banging his head over his biology assignment, groaning as he started over the same problem for the fifth time. "What is  _wrong_ with you, come on, just work already!" 

        _Ping_ _!_

       Lance gladly turned over to grab his phone, grateful for the distraction. It was Keith, hallelujah. 

        _hey do you have a few minutes?_

Lance grinned excitedly. 

_Absolutely!_

It wasn't more than a few seconds before his phone pinged again.

        _can you come over? please?_

Lance jumped up. "Hunk, I'm going to Keith's!"

       "Again?" Lance could hear Hunk rolling his eyes. "You said you were doing homework!"

       Lance stopped and looked at his book on the floor. "So I did." He debated for a second and then shook his head, continuing on towards his room to grab his jacket. "Sorry, Keith needs something, he wouldn't text if it wasn't important. I was planning on going over tomorrow after classes, anyway. I'll be home soon!" He called behind him as he slipped out the front door. Once he was out in the dorm parking lot, he texted Keith back.  


        _Be there in five <3_

       That taken care of, Lance started jogging the three blocks to Keith and Shiro's house. 

* * *

       Keith was pacing, trying to regulate his breathing as well as he could. In... out... in... out... he was  _not_ going to hyperventilate, he was going to be fine, he could do this.

        _Tap, tap-tap-tap!_ Keith lunged for the door. Swinging it open, he saw Lance on the porch. Lance took one look at Keith's drawn face and his shaking frame and held his arms out in invitation. Keith grabbed his hands and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. Keith made a beeline for the couch with Lance in tow. As soon as they sat down, he burrowed into Lance's chest. 

       "Do you want to talk about it?" Lance asked quietly as he gently rubbed Keith's back. Keith hesitated. 

       "Give me a second to calm down, and then yeah, that'd probably be a good thing."Lance nodded and continued stroking the other boy's back and arms, making little comforting noises. Keith felt his body relax slightly and focused on regulating his breathing. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Keith felt calmed down enough to talk to Lance. He sat up and turned so his back was nestled against Lance's chest. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and held him, his body heat  warming Keith pleasantly.

       "Does this mean you're ready to talk about it?" Lance asked in his most soothing voice. Keith nodded.

       "Yeah. I just... I was really freaking out about midterms, and Shiro's out with Adam for awhile, and I was just really stressed out. I figured I needed someone to ground me, and usually Shiro is really good at it, but this is the first time he hasn't been here when it's been this bad. And you were the first person I thought of." Keith took another deep, shuddering breath. "Could you... could you help me do that breathing thing?" He felt Lance nod against his back. 

       "K, close your eyes, just listen to me and match my breathing." Lance breathed slowly and deeply, feeling Lance's chest rise and fall with his breaths. 

       After about ten minutes of sitting on the couch just breathing slowly, Keith heard the scrape of keys in the lock. He lifted his head. "Shiro's back. That was fast," Keith said. Lance shifted slightly.

       "Do you want me to go? I can just-"

       Keith looked behind him at Lance and shook his head immediately. "Of course not, why would I?" He cocked his head and smiled softly. "Besides, this is, admittedly,  _really_ comfortable and I'm not sure you could pay me to move right now," he said, a little sheepish. 

       The door opened, and sure enough, Shiro walked in. He saw Keith and Lance on the couch and an incredibly soft smile settled on his face. "Hey, guys." Lance gave Keith a brief squeeze and Keith grinned. 

       "Hey, Shiro. What's the plan for dinner tonight?" 

       Shiro pulled off his jacket and hung it by the door and stepped out of his shoes before answering. "Allura actually invited us over tonight, her father is back from his business trip early. I thought we could leave at about five, is that okay?" Shiro glanced at Lance. "Lance, did you-"

       Lance shook his head. "Oh, no, I appreciate the offer, Shiro, but I should be getting back to my dorm around that time anyway. Homework never sleeps, you know?" He said with a mirthless chuckle.

       Keith looked back at him, face instantly full of worry. "Lance, if you need to go, don't let me keep you. I'm fine, really," he was quick to assure him.

       Lance smiled fondly. "Hey, I'm not doing anything I don't want to, promise. I do have homework to do tonight, but Hunk's always telling me I don't take enough breaks, so this is a good thing for me, too."

       Keith lightly elbowed him. "I tell you that too, dork. And we're right, you should take a bit more time to yourself sometimes."

       "And that-" Lance settled back so he was spooning Keith more comfortably- "is why I suggest we have a lazy afternoon and just cuddle for the next two hours. That way, when you and Shiro go to dinner and I head back to my and Hunk's dorm, I'll actually have the energy to finish my homework tonight." 

       Keith snuggled closer to Lance and closed his eyes, but not before he saw Shiro get up and head up the stairs, shaking his head. "Sounds like a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
